


Candlelight

by elletromil



Series: Flufftober [4]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Everybody Lives, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 21:29:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20896394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: The first thing crossing Merlin’s mind when he gets home that evening is that the power must have gone out for some reason.





	Candlelight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InsaneRedDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneRedDragon/gifts).

> Today's prompt is Candles! Enjoy

The first thing crossing Merlin’s mind when he gets home that evening is that the power must have gone out for some reason. He doesn’t see why else Jack would be seated on the couch in the dark, gaze fixed on the flickering flame of a candle.

But from this angle, he can also see the obviously functioning digital clock on the oven in the kitchen.

“What are you doing?” He approaches carefully, because he knows better than to carelessly walk up to an agent who isn’t acting as usual, not even if it’s his lover. He’s had to defend himself from Harry for too often in the beginning of their friendship because he had spooked him unintentionally to make such a rookie mistake again.

But Jack only shakes his head with a frustrated sigh and looks up to him, shuffling to the side to make him some space on the couch.

“I’m supposed to be meditating.”

Merlin raises an eyebrow at that. He knows that Jack has many hidden depths, but that certainly one he has a hard time believing. He’s not sure whether he wants to ask  _ why _ he’s trying to meditate or since  _ when  _ he’s started doing it.

Thankfully, he’s saved from having to choose when Jack keeps on talking.

“Ginger’s idea. Or well, recommendation really. Told me meditating would help me figuring out what to bring up during my therapy sessions since I have such a hard time opening up.”

Merlin’s attempt at stifling his amused snort isn’t quite as successful as he wishes it was, judging by the glare Jack throws in his direction.

“I don’t see you coming with a better idea.”

Merlin rolls his eyes at his lover’s pout. After decades of friendship with Harry and at least monthly contact with Eggsy’s sister, he’s become quite immune to them. “It would have been hard to when you didn’t ask me.” 

Jack has the decency to look sheepish at the gentle reproach, but Merlin simply bumps their elbows together in a show of easy camaraderie. Merlin would have been the first surprised if Jack had come to him with his problems. Or well, his personal problems. They might be in a tentative relationship, but trust is difficult for spies, and it only becomes harder the older the longer they survive.

Merlin himself is a bit of a paranoid bastard on his best day and he’s never been a field agent.

He’s just glad Jack hasn’t dismissed the therapy out of hand and has gone to Ginger for advice. She’s probably the most grounded person he’s ever met in their world. It also helps that she doesn’t take any shit from Jack since Champagne has finally made her position a field one after Poppygedon. Sure he’s still has seniority over her, but she’s saved his arse enough time already in the past few months that he’s even admitted out loud that he was wrong about trying to keep her safe in her handler position.

Anyway, after what happened to Kingsman this year, it’s plain to see no one is ever truly safe.

“So any idea?”

“I don’t know, I’ve never really had any problem talking to Vivien.” But then again, the psychologist has been with Kingsman since before he’s become Merlin. There’s no point in trying to hide anything from her. “Maybe you should mention to your psy that you can’t open up to him. Even if I’m pretty sure he noticed already, you could try and go from there.”

Jack pushes from where he was lying his head on Merlin’s shoulder to stare at him with a blank expression before flopping on his back with a pained groan.

“I’m so fucking dumb. Why didn’t I think of that?”

“Because no one thinks of the easiest solution when one is an unfamiliar situation.”

Jack grumbles again, but even in the relative darkness, Merlin can see he’s smiling.

“Come on, enough meditating for tonight. It probably won’t help with you many issues, but I’ve got a better use for that candle. There’s a bathtub with our names on it.”

Merlin doesn’t need to say it twice.


End file.
